Samuru Asai
| birthday = November 3 | age = 387 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 156 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Silver | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Seated Officer of Member of | team = | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Coven Headquarters | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | status = Unknown | signature skill = }} Samuru Asai (浅井 サムル, Asai Samuru) is a male that once served as a member of the , now operating as a member of the . Prior to his time in the Kidō Corps, Samuru was previously a seated officer within of the . It is known that he personally requested a transfer to the Kidō Corps, citing irreconcilable differences with the other division officers, but none were aware of his true motives; infuriated by what he considered shortsightedness and weakness. He studied and technology, especially the work done by , , and . Before officially transferring, Samuru managed to make copies of several files kept on their research, taking them with him in the hopes of completing his own projects that sought to revolutionize Modified Souls as a concept in an environment that would not restrict him due to moral reasons. Currently, he leads a research team within the Coven, working on several projects, including that of his specialized Modified Soul creations. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Inventions Modified Soul Creations: Utilizing the research conducted by himself and others in the field, such as , and , Samuru sought to create a new form of that transcended all others. In his words, Kagerōza had only replicated existing souls in order to recreate them within , with subtle changes to their composition, yet ultimately they were complete replicas based on the source material; collected from other such as the Captains of the . To the opposite extreme, while Samuru praised Mayuri for seeking to create an entirely new lifeform that hadn't existed beforehand, an act that he considered truly godlike, the end result took far too long to develop and to little impact. While perfect for something entirely done for the sake of science, it would not satisfy Samuru's equally great need for power as well as evolution and progress. According to him, a middle ground was needed; Kagerōza's method achieved power yet mere replicas spat in the name of advancement, while Mayuri's method opted for new developments in artificial soul technology yet achieved little use for military use. By putting together Kirio Hikifune's Gikon technology, the work done by Kagerōza in replicating existing reishi data, and Mayuri's data in breathing life, sentience, and personal development into the newly created entity, Samuru found a way to recreate existing souls, either those based on deceased or living ones, as a foundation and then expanding upon the base material in order to turn that replica into a unique existence all its own. He considered his work to be "taking the imperfect and turning them into something complete by my own hands". Among his modified soul creations, he found that the simplest way to expand upon existing reishi was to find the most basic of foundations from his source material. In Shinigami, rather than try to use their reishi specifically for the base, Samuru instead sought to replicate the essence of their , creating a modified soul based upon that spirit and then making changes to the base material in order to produce a new existence from the previous one. According to Samuru, he also planned to recreate the projects made by those whose research he had taken, so as to "perfect" them to his standards; believing that the most perfect vengeance he could take upon all of Soul Society was to demonstrate his capabilities in applying all of their research to the utmost potential. |-| Samuru's Modified Souls= * * Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert Quotes Behind the Scenes